The Outlands
by twilightlover4evr
Summary: What if somebody knew where Alice came from? What if she was from the same place? Rachel holds some pretty dark secrets. What does she have to do with the wolfs? What is the Outlands? Does Emmett fall for her? Rated M for mature
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE TWISTS AND CHARACTERS I PUT IN!!!!!

Takes place after Breaking Dawn, Emmett is single,Rosalie is with is in High else is the same.

Jacob POV

I was watching a baseball game when I smelled was like all of the seasons 's snow,Fall winds,Spring flowers and summer rain's and beaches.  
I got up and followed the human, prepared to scare it away from the Cullen was about 14 or 15. She was just walking. Breathing in the moatain 's when she stepped in the moonlight.

She had an old fashioned wedding dress on. I saw her go from jeans and a tee shirt into a 18th century wedding dress in seconds.

"Hey!!" She whipped around. One look at me and she took off. I ran after her,. She looked over her shoulder and saw that I was easily keeping stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"Great, a human on sterioiods.I'm gonna get it for sure." She grumbled. I started laughing.

"What are you laughing about human? I know people that could kill you in seconds." She looked very threatining.

I just shook my head." I'm not human." Her eyes narrowed."Prove it."

I stepped back, took my clothes off and phased. Her eyes grew huge. Then she smiled a motherley smile that put almost Esme to shame.

I grabbed my clothes then phased back. "Shape shifter, I thought they died out. I'm glad to see that I'm wrong."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the ground,melting the snow."Now that you know what I am what are you? And what's your name?"

"?"  
"Jacob."

"I am not alive and not dead.I live in the grey world, or as humans call it, Limbo."

She was from the in between? Whoa..I am really gonna need some time to wrap my mind around this.

"Um, why don't we go inside and sit down."

She nodded then walked back up to the house with me.

Once we got in she started looking like she hadn't sat down in years.

"Why don't you sit down? And I will get some drinks."

"Thank you is really kind of you."

I grabed some iced tea and a beer for me.

Just as I handed her the tea, the Cullen's and Nessie came back from hunting.

Alice came bouncing in and Summer politley Stood up.

"Good Evening.I take it that this is your lovely home?"

Alice nodded like she was on a caffine overdrive.

She blinked her eyes, then her jaw hit the floor.

"Alice? Alice Brandon?"

Ok I know I'm being mean but I need REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering

Chapter 2

Alice Pov

Her eyes were shining and a smiled played on her lips. Where have I seen her?

"Do I know you?"

"Ali? It's me!! Ray! Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. Her eyes looked so sad. She could give my puppy dog face a run for it's money.

"You don't remember anything? The class room? Sherry?"

I shook my head no.

She asked the next two questions with fear that made me think she was gonna be sick with it.

"The Outlands? The Pit?"

"No."

"Well that changes sure do miss you obviously found the the vampire cowboy."

She kissed my check.

"I hope you stay here.I would hate to see you come this far just to be sucked back."

Then it hit me. Every thing!!! I remembered everything!!!

" Oh Ray Ray?"

Hope glinted in her eyes.

"What?"

"You still owe me from saving your ass!!"

We started hugging and jumping up and down. I think we were squealing too. But I don't care!! I remembered and had my sister!!!!

Jacob POV

Damn!!! How long can they do this?!? If this doesn't prove she knows Alice then I don't know what will!!!

Jasper had to pull his wife away in order for them to shut up!!

Summer had the biggest grin on her face, you would think she won a million dollars.

"Oh by the way Jacob? My name isn't 's Rachel.I didn't know if I could trust you. Sorry ."

" Nah your good."

She smiled at me, the went back to hugging Alice while jumping up and out the squealing!!! THANK GOD!  
That was hurting my ears!!

*When is Nessie getting home Edward?*

"Don't worry Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie will bring her home safe."

I looked at the clock and then my shoes. Then the door opened and in came my angel. I walked over to her and spun her around.

"How are ya doin Ness?"

"I'm fine Jacob!! We had fun!!"

'I'm glad." I kissed her check and noticed Emmett looking like he had just imprinted. I looked over to he was looking at. Rachel.

A smile spread on my face. Then Rosalie and her mate Tanya came in laughing and flirting.

All of a sudden Rose froze. Her nostrils flared. Her eyes, turned black even though she just came back from a hunting trip.

The next thing anybody knew, Rose had mouth on Rachel's neck. Everyone but Alice was panicking. Emmett held Rachel in his arms while everyone held Rose back.

There was no blood. We could see the hole in her neck where rose had tried to drink from. We all listened. There was no sound except the heartbeats of Ness and me.

Emmett looked like he was gonna cry. Rose hung her head in guilt and shame. Alice just looked annoyed.

She walked over and licked the place where Rose had bitten her. The Ray's eyes fluttered open.

She got up and looked around the eyes fell on me.  
"I told you, I'm not dead but I'm not alive."

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3 Ray's Story

Chapter 3

Alice POV

The look on Ray's face broke my heart. I hated the man that did this to her. I held her hand as she explained her story.

"I was 14 when I met Dimitri eyes were dark was a he didn't have any when he asked my father for my hand, he said no.  
My father didn't trust thought he was something course he was right. much more evil can you get with a sadistic human drinking vampire?"

Rosalie's eyes were flaring with hatred. Emmett looked like he was gonna break or kill the latter.

"But being 14 and rebellious and dazzled,I didn't listen to him.I asked Dimitri if we could elope.  
I wore my mother's wedding dress.I took some jewelry and gold. We were gonna met up at the graveyard by the old oak tree."

Her eyes looked to the the house a couple miles south, was an old oak tree. Esme gasped.

"I spent an hour I saw him. Only I saw his true side. His eyes were red and his smile cruel and cold.I slowly realized my mistake.  
He went to my back of kissed my neck, whispered that it was nothing personal. I felt the blade go through my didn't kill me because of took my life out of boredom."

"I don't know how, but when I opened my eyes,I was at the base of the jewels and gold were I saw the I blinked again I was in the Grey World. When a life's path becomes interrupted, a comet is sent to correct it.

I wasn't supposed to die that night. If I had waited two more months, I would have been turned by Carlisle."

Ok, Em is really starting to scare eyes were black, burning with looked sad, like this was her child. Jacob was wide eyed, taking it all mouth was on the floor in shock somebody would do that to a young girl.

Edward was in between being calm and about to rip somebody's head off.

I sqeased her hand in order for her to keep going.

"In the gray world, your allowed one perfect memory,the rest vanish.I kept the night of my death.I wanted to remember my unfortunately, some other people wanted to keep a lot of things from their causes them to go insane. See, everything, I mean EVERYTHING is ,hair,eye color is just gray.  
So that doesn't help keep their minds in check. So they jump out the window to the Outlands. The outlands are really dark. It is just a field with a small pond and pond is filled with blackish ink goo. Those who go crazy drink chant and scream like wild animals."

Edward shuddered at the memories now playing in my head. Jasper looked like he was gonna be didn't looked so good either.

Ray took a deep breathe."It gets worse. If you try to get away from the crazies, they only catch you and throw you in the pit is completely pitch can't see your hand in front of your for vampires.

I know, can't you out run them? Sure if you are a 's the only defense you guys have against are strong as newborns and just as blood 's the goo they pushes all knowledge of right and wrong aside and puts in fighting skills. The Volturi would kill to get his hands on wouldn't need their guard if they had the crazies."

Again some shuddered at the thought of the Volturi getting the crazies.I was one of them.

"That's why we are are within the walls of the high the survives know how to get the messenger aka me.

Alice was the visionary.I am the messenger. I would bring clothes and jewelry from this world and give it to the kids that are still in the classroom.

Color fades fast I bring a lot. I don't stay out longer than a week or else people would lose hope and jump."

Bella looked at her in had her head hung in 's eyes held sympathy. Emmett had just got up and went to the garage. Jacob was still processing this all is a lot chew even for a I had not know her and her past, I would sit for days mulling it over in my head.

Edward was the first to speak.

"So whenever fate's plans are interrupted, you are sent to the in between?"

Ray nodded her head."Exactly."

Esme held her other hand. "You are really sweet to give those kids color to see.I'm so sorry that happend to you."

My best friend looked up at me and smiled.

"As long as I have my sister I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel POV

Oh my god!! The other kids are gonna freak when they find out I found Aly-Cat!!!!!!

"So Ray, has Evangeline visited yet?"

"Not yet.I hope we get some of the crazies back before she does though."

"Have any wondered in?"

I shuddered. "Elizabeth tried. But the goo made her too threw her in the pit."

Edward started shuddering and dry sobbing. Alice saw the confused look on my face.

"Edward can read minds."

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry."

No wonder he is seeing the things we saw daily were bound to be horrifying.

"Daily?!? You saw these things daily!!!"

He was screaming. He face was twisted in anguish and horror.I nodded my head what he was seeing, and hearing the screams.

He shuddered and ran outside.

Emmet came in the room. He was wearing a light brown shirt that brought out the butterscotch in his eyes and hugged his chest perfectly.

And the light jeans made his ass look amazing!!!

Then I took a long look around the room. A small evil smile came on my face just as Alice saw what I was planning.

"Brilliant!!"

We both ran upstairs to tell the other girls my evil plan.

Emmett POV

Rachel and Alice ran upstairs grinning like fools. God what was she doing to me!! Every time I hear her laugh my 80 year old dead and frozen heart warmed up.

Edward came in looking like a mess.*What's up?*

He just shook his head."I don't wanna talk about it."

Bella came in with a robe on."Pleas gather Carlisle,Jacob,Jasper,and Tanya and sit in the at the back wall."

She ran back upstairs before we had a chance to say anything. 10 minutes later all of us were sitting down waiting to figure out what was going on.

Soon, all the girls came in wearing robes. Alice put a disc in the boom box.

"We all talked about it and we decided to spice things up a are gonna give you all something to think about."

They all got in a line near the front of the room.

As soon as the music started Esme turned around eyes were only on Carlisle.

(Watch the music video,links are on my is the lead Pussy Cat and Carlisle is Big Snoop Dog ;)

_[Snoop Dogg]_  
_ What it do babyboo_

_ Yeah, little mama you lookin' good_  
_ I see you wanna play with a player from the hood_  
_ Come holla at me, you got it like that_  
_ Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat_  
_ I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down_  
_ Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown_  
_ You look at me and I look at you_  
_ I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do_

_ [The Pussycat Dolls]_  
_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_  
_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_ Typical and hardly_  
_ The type I fall for_  
_ I like it when the physical_  
_ Don't leave me askin' for more _  
_ I'm a sexy mama (mama)_  
_ Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_  
_ What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)_  
_ Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)_  
_ You've been sayin'_  
_ All the right things all night long _  
_ But I can't seem to get you over here_  
_ To help take this off _

_ Baby can't you see (see)_  
_ How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)_  
_ And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)_  
_ I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_  
_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_ You say you're a big boy_  
_ But I can't agree _  
_ 'Cuz the love you said you had_  
_ Ain't been put on me _  
_ I wonder (wonder)_  
_ If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)_  
_ If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)_  
_ What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)_  
_ Take a chance to recognize_  
_ That this could be yours _  
_ I can see just like most guys_  
_ That your game don't please _

_ Baby can't you see (see)_  
_ How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)_  
_ And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)_  
_ I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_  
_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_ [Snoop Dogg]_  
_ Now you can get what you want_  
_ But I need what I need_  
_ And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed_  
_ I'ma show you where to put it that_  
_ PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat_  
_ You roll with the big dog_  
_ All six of y'all on me_  
_ Now tell me how ya feel babydoll_  
_ Ashley, Nicole_  
_ Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody_  
_ You tellin' me_

_ [The Pussycat Dolls]_  
_ Ha, ha... hot!_  
_ Ha, ha... loosen up_  
_ Ha, ha... yeah..._  
_ Ha, ha... I can't take this_

_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_  
_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_  
_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_ But you keep frontin' (uh) _  
_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_ But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

By the time they were done all of us guys had a huge hard on and Tanya was pantie soakin wet.

But the girls were not done torturing us.

They got ready for the next routine. They got into a line with Bella and Esme, Rosalie with Renesme,and Alice and Ray.

*We are in so much shit!!!!!!!!* Edward nodded.

As they song played the did the most sexiest dance ever!! If it was possible I was harder then ever and poor Jasper must be super hard with all this lust.

_Oooooh ooooh_  
_ I never needed you to be strong_  
_ I never needed you for pointin' out my wrongs_  
_ i never needed pain,i never needed strength_  
_ My love for you was strong enough you should've known._  
_ I never needed you for judgment_  
_ I never needed you to question what i spent_  
_ I never ask for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you got a hold on me._  
_ And it's a little late for conversations_  
_ There isn't anything that you can do._  
_ And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so look at me , listen to me because,_

_ I don't want to_  
_ Stay another minute_  
_ I don't want you_  
_ To say a single word_  
_ Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_ There is no other way _  
_ I get the final say_  
_ Because_  
_ I don't want to_  
_ Do this any longer_  
_ I don't want you_  
_ There's nothing left to say_  
_ Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_ I've already spoken_  
_ Our love is broken_  
_ Baby Hush Hush_

_ I never needed your corrections_  
_ On everything from how i act to what i say_  
_ i never needed words, i never needed hurt, i never needed you to be there everyday_  
_ I'm sorry for the way i let go_  
_ Of everything i wanted when you came along_  
_ But i am never beaten, broken, not defeated_  
_ I know next to you is not where i belong_  
_ And it's a little late for explanations_  
_ There isn't anything that you can do_  
_ And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so you will listen when i say baby_

_ I don't want to_  
_ Stay another minute_  
_ I don't want you_  
_ To say a single word_  
_ Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_ There is no other way _  
_ I get the final say_  
_ Because_  
_ I don't want to_  
_ Do this any longer_  
_ I don't want you_  
_ There's nothing left to say_  
_ Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_ I've already spoken_  
_ Our love is broken_  
_ Baby Hush Hush_

_ No more words_  
_ No more lies_  
_ No more crying ooh ooh_  
_ No more pain_  
_ No more hurt_  
_ No more tryin' Oh Oh Yeah_  
_ Because_

_ I don't want to_  
_ Stay another minute_  
_ I don't want you_  
_ To say a single word_  
_ Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_ There is no other way _  
_ I get the final say_  
_ Because_  
_ I don't want to_  
_ Do this any longer_  
_ I don't want you_  
_ There's nothing left to say_  
_ Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_ I've already spoken_  
_ Our love is broken_  
_ Baby Hush Hush_

_ Yeah Oh_  
_ Hush Hush, Hush Hush_  
_ I've already spoken_  
_ Our love is broken_  
_ Baby_

As soon as the music stopped, Tanya grabbed Rose and ran away with her. Carlisle took Esme upstairs.  
Same with Alice and Jas.  
Bella and Edward went to their cottage. Jacob took Nessie to his house. That left Rachel and I alone. Not to mention Emmett Jr.

And he was demanding some attention after watching Alice and Rachel was so hot and sexy it should be against the law.

I gulped down rolled her eyes and walked over and put her mouth on mine. She licked my bottom lip asking for I was buzzing with sex withdraw. I felt my hard dick pressing on my jeans. She felt it too.

She unbuckled my belt,and dropped my pants on the floor.

AN( I was about to leave it there but I wanna be nice.)

Rachel POV

I slowly pulled his boxers down. His dick was long and hard.

"Mhhm. You are certainly big aren't you?"

I deep mouthed him and growled at his taste. I was in heaven.

" Oh Rachel, that feels so don't stop."

Scratch that, him moaning my name put me in heaven.

I started licking him from base to tip up and back down.

Then I put him deep in my thing about being immortal, no gag reflexes.

I started moaning and growling.

"I want you to scream my name you hear?"

"Yeah I will. Oh my god!!"

I went back to work. I went up and down, moaning.I have never tasted anything better in my life.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so close." I went to the top and licked,sucked and started nipping.

He started panting, then I deep throat him and moaned his name. That did it.

"Raaaaaaaachellll!!!!!!!!!!"

I went back and sucked up all the delicious cum. It was sweet and salty.I don't think the gods could make any nectar more perfect.

I sucked him clean. "Thank you. Oh thank you so much Rachel." " No problem honey."

He smiled, then he kissed me. It wasn't rough, oh hell no. It was sweet,gentle, and I felt every drop of love he had for me.

I put my arms around him, and kissed him with all of my love.

after two seconds, I felt my heart start up again.


	5. Chapter 5 Sneak Peak

Rachel's POV

I ran through the stone castle filled with joy.  
I felt my heart pounding for the first time in years.  
I stopped outside a door, inside was my Emmett.  
I was about to enter when a voice spoke. "Emmett how do you feel about her?" "Aro, she is the air I breathe,without her I'm as good as dead."

My heart swelled at that, he was talking about me! "And Irina how do you feel about him?"  
"If I was human he would be the beat of my he is so much more than that, he is everything I need and could ever want."  
I opened the door just a crack to peer inside.  
Aro was grinning. Emmett was hugging a light blond haired woman. I walked backwards,away from what I had just seen and heard.

I turned and ran. I don't know how far I got,but soon the pain took my ability to move.  
I gasped for air, for my lungs were filled with was burning, and not like the vampire transformation burning.  
Every atom in my being was on fire! Every time my heart took a beat it got worse.  
I longed for Emmett smile that loving smile and touching that woman and the fact that the words he spoke were meant for her sent me into the fire.I tried fighting the pain.

Trying to stay alive. _Oh what's the use? I don't have anything to live for anymore_. I tried to let the flames take me. I almost stopped and tried to fight again.  
But then I heard his voice,searching for me and calling my name. I held still and let the flames take me. It was worse than fighting, but soon I saw the dark mist coming. I heard Emmett's worried voice come closer. I mustered all my strength to say what I needed to say without screaming and thrashing in agony.  
"I love you Emmett,but you are not mine.I hope Irina can fill your heart the way you did mine.I became human so I could be a vampire with I can see Irina already has that now I can I am dieing. But thank you Emmett, for showing me that it is possible to find love."  
I took a deep breath,trying to remember his scent forever." I love you Emmett McCarty Cullen" With a sigh I closed my eyes for the last to never see the light of day again.

Emmett POV

She took a deep breath,"I love you Emmett McCarty Cullen." She closed her eyes and they didn't open.  
I cried tearless cries. I cursed Aro to hell! It's his fault for the love of my life for dying in my arms!! I put my lips to hers one last time. I also kissed her neck,remembering her scent. But when I put my lips on that pulse point, I felt it move. She is alive?!?!


	6. Chapter 6

AN Sorry it took me so long. School and life was keeping my mojo in Vegas for a bit. But it's back now and if u review u get Major Jasper dipped in chocolate. mmmmmm that sounds yummmmy.

Edward POV

Life with Rachel here was fun. And Emmett couldn't be happier. No one could deny that they were perfect for each other.  
She had already forgiven Rose for attacking her the first night she came.  
She fit in with everybody so well.  
Ray matched Bella for reading,Esme for gardening,Jacob and Rosalie for cars,Jasper for history,Carlisle for art and myself with music.  
Ray also had a gift similar with Renesme. She could show people her thoughts too, only a little differently. Nessie can only show you what she wants you to see. With Rachel if you made a request and she saw it, she can put it in your head just by touching you.  
"Hey Rachel? Can I ask something?"  
She got off the couch and sat by me. "Sure what's up?"  
"What did your killer look like?"  
Her face went dark, if I was human I would have been scared out of my mind.  
"Do you really want to know?" I nodded my head. She took a deep breath.  
"Ok, close your eyes." I did as I was told. But really nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Alice POV

I was in my room with the girls planing a room for Rachel when Edward screamed in rage and I had a vision of Jasper,Emmett,and Edward ripping apart and burning Demetri Volturi "ARE YOU INSANE EDWARD?" I screamed as I ran downstairs to face him.  
He was crouched and shaking with anger. All the males in this family had a connection with Rachel. Carlisle became a dad,Edward,Jasper and Jacob became brothers. Emmett was her crush.

"He was the one who killed her Alice." That made something snap. I saw red, soon I was growling, wanting to rip that bastard apart. I felt calm trying to wash over me. "Hush Alice, hush." I felt Jasper rub my back soothingly, I calmed down almost instantly.

"We need to talk to is no way he will stand for such a monster to be in his guard. "  
Edward nodded. "Agreed, but first we need to talk to Carlisle."

Rachel stood up. "What is going on? Who is Aro? Ali please tell me." Oh shit, this is gonna be hard.  
"Um, Ray why don't you sit down. Can I trust that you will be open minded about this and trust me?"  
Her eyes narrowed. "It depends on what about." This girl knew me too well.

Rachel POV

She was up to from the looks of it I was not gonna like it. I sat down on the couch, waiting for her to start talking. She took a deep breath. "Rachel the bastard who killed you, is apart of the Volturi. He is a tracker for Aro. Carlilse is a close friend so we might be able to convince Aro to kill Demetri."

My body was frozen. The Volturi? She was gonna walk up to them willingly? What about all the things she said? How awful they were?

(Flash back)

Alice and I were in the back of the classroom talking about shopping for chocolate for the kids when she had a vision. When she came out of it, she was shaking in fear."Alice? Alice? What's wrong what did you see/"  
"Ray you know how I saw myself become a vampire?"  
I nodded my head wanting her to continue. "Well the vampire world has sort of rulers and police. They are called the one who breaks the law is killed. And if a human finds out about it, they have to become a vampire or die. And they kill humans. They bring them in by the dozens." My eyes were wide on how cruel and heartless these vampires were. "Aly, that's not gonna be your vampire family is it?" "Oh gosh no! My vampire family drinks animal blood." I smiled and sighed with relief.

(End Flash Back)

Alice saw how my body froze so she spoke quickly. "Ray they won't kill are just trying to keep the peace.I was so scarred back then because I didn't understand. Now please, let's show Aro what kind of people he is trusting in his guard."

I smiled thinking I was gonna have justice on my death after all these years. Demetri Volturi karma is gonna kick your butt.

AN OOOOO Demetri is gonna get his! lol Plz REVIEW! 


End file.
